The Last Year At Hogwarts
by Ally the Punky Leprechaun
Summary: Harry is starting his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. A man has come with a famous past. And Voldormort has plans to capture Harry H/H
1. The Summer With Sirius

THE LAST YEAR AT HOGWARTS  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
THE SUMMER WITH SIRUIS  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M TRYING TO MAKE A NEW FIC THAT IS DIFFERENT FROM MY OTHER. SO PLEAS R/R. THANX : )  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sirius crept up to the boy lying in bed.  
  
He crouch right boy the boy's ear and all of sudden he yelled, "HERMIONIE'S LEFT YOU FOR DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry Potter immediately woke up not noticing Sirius and ran outside in his boxers.  
  
"Hermionie I love you don't leave!!" screamed Harry.  
  
Sirius strolled outside laughing, "Had to get you up somehow."  
  
All of their neighbors were cracking up as well. Harry and Sirius walked back into the house. Sirius was still breathing hard from laughing so much.  
  
"You're going to pay for that," said Harry.  
  
"You're going to have to get used to getting up at least by nine or McGonagall is going to be on your but all year."  
  
"You would know," said Harry with a smirk.  
  
Harry got changed and came back downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Anyways Hedwig dropped off a letter from Hogwarts earlier this morning."  
  
Harry slowly read the letter. He then started to jump up and down and scream.  
  
"What's the big deal?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I got head boy and quicitch captain!"  
  
"Big surprise there. You're definitely James' son."  
  
"Of course I am! By the way did I get any other letters or packages?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"I don't know maybe because it's my seventeenth birthday!"  
  
"Well you did get this."  
  
Sirius handed him a long box wrapped in paper with snitches and broomsticks on it. Harry ripped through the paper and gasped at what he saw. It was the new FIREBOLT XTREME.  
  
"Oh my God!!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry ran over and gave his Godfather a gigantic hug.  
  
"Thought you'd like it."  
  
"Like it, I love it!"  
  
"Here are your other presents."  
  
Harry got a training snitch, lots of candy, and a sweater from the Weasleys'. He got a cake from Hagrid. (Harry was afraid to know what was in it.) He got the new DADA book from Remus. (Remus was going to teach DADA again.) And he got a letter and a broomstick upkeep kit from Hermionie.  
  
The letter read:  
  
**************  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Meet me at Diagon alley for another present. I'll be there at 6:00 tonight. You better be there. : )  
  
Love, Hermionie  
  
**************  
  
"Do you know what this is about?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yup," said Sirius with a smile.  
  
"Will you tell me then?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
By the time Harry was done with his presents it was time for lunch.  
  
"I'm leaving to hang out with Ron for the afternoon," said Harry.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Harry jumped on his new broom and headed for Ron's house. Ron was degnoming the yard.  
  
"Hey Ron."  
  
"Hi Harry. Wow! You're new broom is so cool!"  
  
"Thanks. You wanna give it a go?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
Ron jumped on the new broom, but it wouldn't leave the ground.  
  
"What's with your broom?"  
  
"I don't know it was flying just fine earlier."  
  
Harry got back on the broom again and it flew perfectly. Ginny who was watching from the other side of the yard walked over to them.  
  
"Honestly, you guys are so stupid. The new FIREBOLT XTREME only leaves the ground when it's owner is on it."  
  
"Sweet!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"I swear she gets more like Hermionie every day."  
  
"And who said that was bad thing? With how gaga Harry is over Hermionie I would think it would be a good thing," laughed Ginny.  
  
They all started laughing.  
  
"C'mon you three. Lunch is ready," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
They played quiditch the rest of the afternoon and talked about Fred and George's new joke shop.  
  
"I'll seya later. I have to go meet Hermionie," reminded Harry.  
  
"Seya."  
  
Harry zoomed over to Diagon alley so he wouldn't be late. When he got there he saw Hermionie with her arms crossed and she was tapping her foot.  
  
"What did I do?" innocently asked Harry.  
  
"You're 30 seconds late."  
  
"Oops," said Harry as he leaned over and kissed Hermionie on the cheek.  
  
"I reserved dinner for us."  
  
"Well we better go."  
  
The restaurant they ate at was outside by a lake. And the stars were shining bright that night.  
  
"It's so beautiful isn't it?" asked Hermionie.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you," answered Harry.  
  
"Why thank you," giggled Hermionie.  
  
They ate and talked for a while until it was really late. Then they heard a loud scream.  
  
"I'll be back," said Harry.  
  
"I'm coming with you," said Hermionie.  
  
"Fine, just hurry.'  
  
They ran to the horrid scene. There were three men fighting a group of death eaters. Harry recognized two of them as Sirius and Remus, but he didn't know who the other man was.  
  
Harry held out his hands and a blast of fire hit all of them. The deatheaters noticed the boy was Harry and quickly disapperated. The three men walked over to Harry.  
  
Sirius said, "Harry, I would like you to meet your father."  
  
"He just escaped from Voldormort's hideout," added Remus.  
  
  
  
A/N Not much of a cliffie but I tried. Please r/r 


	2. Transformation

THE TRANSFORMATION  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS. AND JAMES ISN'T GOING TO PLAY A HUGE ROLE IN THE STORY BUT HE'LL DEFFINITLY BE A HELPFUL CHARACTER.  
  
DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry stared into the man's eyes. They were a dark brown color, but you could barely tell. If it weren't for the breathing you would think James was dead. He was as pale as chalk and as skinny as a twig. His hair was just as messy as Harry's.  
  
Harry look James strait in the face and asked, "Are you really my father?"  
  
"Yes I promise you I am James Potter."  
  
Harry ran up to James and hugged him. He never wanted to let go. Harry picked his head up from his father's shoulder and could have sworn he saw a pale unicorn standing in the moonlight.  
  
******************************  
  
Harry said goodbye to Hermionie and headed home with the three marauders. They headed to Sirius and Harry's house and had Remus cook a meal fit for a king. A king of the marauders at least.  
  
"So James we're all dieing to know how you lived on that fateful night," said Sirius.  
  
"Well there is not much to tell. I was dueling with Voldormort and then I got hit with one too many Crucios and passed out. I never was the strong type. After Harry's defeat against Voldormort, by the way good going son, one of the deatheaters noticed I was still alive. They took me back to their house and kept me as a prisoner until Voldormort rose again."  
  
"What happened when old Voldie came back?" asked Harry.  
  
"Voldormort took me then. I was treated a lot worse then, but luckily he notified me on what was happening with you and the war against him. I was so proud when I learned that you were the rightful heir to Gryffindor."  
  
Harry blushed. He hated when people bragged about him. It was pretty late so Harry decided he would wander up to bed.  
  
Harry hoped for a peaceful night, but he kept having nightmares about Voldormort and his father. He dreamt about his father's life and how Voldormort had tortured him. When Harry woke up all he could picture was Voldormort's evil red eyes staring at him. Harry slowly walked down to breakfast hoping that being with his dad might cheer him up.  
  
James was sitting at the table looking much more lively then the night before.  
  
"So Harry, Sirius was telling me about how the Dursely's were mistreating you. I think since we need to have some time to catch up we should go play a prank on them. After all someone has to teach you to be a marauder. Isn't that right Padfoot?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" replied Sirius. He was thrilled they were calling each other by their nicknames again.  
  
"I've got an idea," said Harry. "Why don't we all go and play a prank on the Durselys. Nobody really likes them. It can be the biggest prank of the year. Me, you, Moony, and Padfoot can do it plus my friends Ron and Hermionie can help. The Durselys won't know what's coming to them."  
  
"That's a great idea," said Moony.  
  
"We need to make up a nickname for Harry," said Moony.  
  
"He has to be an animagus first," reminded Padfoot.  
  
"Can Hermionie and Ron become them too?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course they can," answered Remus.  
  
"Bring them and meet us at the old park," continued Sirius.  
  
"Okay seya," said Harry as he ran to get his broomstick.  
  
He flew off towards Ron's house. He knew Hermionie would be there too because she had to help Ron with his homework. Harry rushed through the door and ran into Ron's living room where they were sitting.  
  
"Ron, Hermionie, I need to talk to you now!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Excuse me Harry, but we're studying," protested Hermionie.  
  
"That can wait. You're really going to want to hear this."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Ron led them into his room and Harry quickly locked the door and closed the blinds.  
  
"What did you want to tell us Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, you know that my dad's back and all the marauders are reunited or at least three of them. Well we were talking this morning and they're going to teach us how to be animagus tonight!"  
  
"Are you serious!?!?" questioned Hermionie and Ron.  
  
"Yup," said Harry with a grin.  
  
"Do we get to choose what animal we are?" asked Ron.  
  
"No you don't," answered Hermionie.  
  
The whole day they talked about what animal they wanted to be.  
  
"Hey, we should make up nicknames like the marauders did," commented Ron.  
  
"I think Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs are going to make up nick names for us."  
  
"That's still cool," added Hermionie.  
  
"This is going to be so great!"  
  
They all ate dinner with the Weasleys'. All of Ron's brothers were home so it was a very eventful evening. Fred and George were testing their new jokes on Percy. Bill and Percy were having a duel with Fred and George's fake wands. Except it turned into a sword fight with rubber ducks.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermionie left early for the park. They were all wearing their Gryffindor robes. When they got there Sirius, James, and Remus were all standing around a big cauldron.  
  
"Now it is supposed to take forever to get all the ingredients for this potion, but luckily we still have a lot from the last time we did this and don't worry the stuff doesn't go bad. It actually tastes pretty good," said James.  
  
"Since we have the potion all you have to do is drink about a cup of it and say AMINAGUS," explained Remus.  
  
"After you follow that process you'll immediately turn into your animal and then we'll tell you what your nick name will be," continued Sirius.  
  
"Who wants to start?"  
  
"I will," said Ron.  
  
"Of course he will," muttered Hermionie sarcastically.  
  
Ron filled a cup with the potion and then said "Animagus". There was a big flash and then instead of Ron there was a bright red fox standing in front of them. After he walked around for a little he changed back into his normal self.  
  
"That is so awesome!" yelled Ron.  
  
The marauders whispered together and then spoke "We dub thee RedBrush." (brush means tail. I think)  
  
It was now Hermionie's turn. She drank the potion and said the phrase. There was a bright yellow flash and then an owl appeared in front of them. She flew around and then transformed back into her normal self.  
  
"Yes! I can fly!"  
  
The marauders went back to whispering and spoke up again "We dub thee SmartClaw."  
  
Then Harry drank the potion and repeated the term. There was a gigantic flash this time that could be seen throughout the town.  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
A/N I'm stopping here because I want to know what you guys think Harry should become. I may not choose your answer, but I will definitely consider them all. Please R/R 


	3. The Secret of the Animagus

THE SECRET OF THE ANIMAGUS  
  
A/N I'M GLAD EVERYONE LIKED MY LAST CHAPTER. I HOPE THIS ONE IS JUST AS GOOD.  
  
  
  
  
  
The blinding flash ended and Harry was just his normal self.  
  
"Huh," said the group of confused people.  
  
"Do you feel any different?" asked James.  
  
"Yeah, sort of."  
  
"Well try transforming just for the hell of it," said Sirius.  
  
Harry did as he was told and he did transform into something. He transformed into a long green snake. Harry then tried to transform back, but instead he turned into a lion. (thanks Eleanor ( ) When he looked up he saw the unicorn standing in the mist again, but this time it was much brighter than the other times.  
  
Harry tried to transform back to his normal self and this time he succeeded.  
  
"Oh My God, You can turn into more than one animal," gasped Hermionie.  
  
"That's bloody brilliant!" shouted Ron.  
  
The marauders whispered together and then James spoke, "Harry, It's not a good sign that you can transform into a snake, but only a few people can turn into lions, so that is something to be proud of. But only transform into a snake when it is completely necessary."  
  
"And none of you can tell anyone about Harry turning into a snake. I mean you can't tell anyone that your all animagus anyways, but be especially careful about Harry," added Remus.  
  
"That's all well and good, but you guys need to think of a nickname that at least works with my lion form," interrupted Harry.  
  
"Right," said Sirius. The marauders went back to whispering and then faced Harry.  
  
"We dub thee, BraveHeart."  
  
"Wasn't that a muggle movie?" asked Hermionie.  
  
"It was a really good movie," admitted Sirius.  
  
"Well, I like it," said Harry.  
  
"And that's all that matters," agreed James.  
  
"Can the three of us go camping?" asked Ron.  
  
"That's a great idea," said Remus.  
  
"We'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
Harry, Hermionie, and Ron all transformed. (Harry mainly turns into a lion unless I say otherwise.) The headed to the national park that was just a big forest while the marauders headed home. When they arrived at a relatively clear spot Ron said, "Time to set up."  
  
"ACCIO CAMPING EQUIPMENT," the three said as they waved their wands.  
  
Three sleeping bags, pillows, flashlights, and bags of marshmallows, gram crackers, and chocolate appeared in front of them. They stayed up and talked really late. Finally when Ron and Hermionie went to sleep Harry decided to have some fun. He transformed and ran through the woods. He stopped at a small waterfall and jumped in. When he surfaced there was a beautiful white unicorn standing on the bank. Harry transformed back into a boy and slowly walked up to it.  
  
"I won't hurt you," said Harry cautiously.  
  
The unicorn slowly nodded its head. Harry tried to pet it, but his hand went through the unicorn as if it was a ghost.  
  
"Try again," said the unicorn to Harry's surprise.  
  
Harry did as he was told and this time he could feel the cold body of the unicorn.  
  
"You have grown so much," said the unicorn.  
  
"I have?"  
  
"You have since the first time I saw you."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Now is not the time for you to find out, but do tell your father that Emy says hi."  
  
After the unicorn finished its sentence it disappeared. And in Harry's last glimpse he noticed something familiar about the unicorn, but he didn't know exactly what it was..  
  
Harry slowly walked back to the campsite. He could not get the meeting with the unicorn out of his mind. Harry crept into his sleeping bag and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
When Harry awoke Ron and Hermionie were standing over him.  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" questioned Hermionie.  
  
"I don't really care," replied Harry as he threw a pillow at Hermionie.  
  
"Well, It happens to be noon."  
  
"Fine I'll get up."  
  
He packed all his stuff up and headed home. While Hermionie and Ron went back to their homes. Harry said nothing about the unicorn to Hermionie or Ron.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
Harry opened the door and walked over to the fridge. And slowly cooked lunch. He was really tired so he could not cook very quickly. Sirius and James walked into the house laughing.  
  
"What are you two so happy about?" asked Harry.  
  
"We decided since you're not really supposed to do magic outside of school that we would do the Dursley prank by ourselves," answered Sirius.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"It was Sirius' idea," snitched James.  
  
"I'm really sorry Harry. I'll try and make it up to you."  
  
"You don't have to make it up to me. Just be prepared to pay," snickered Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry, I heard you got quiditch captain. Why don't you show me your skills?" commented James.  
  
"Sure."  
  
And Harry ran to get his broom and then headed to the backyard with James. He held two brooms, his new one and his plain firebolt. Harry handed the firebolt to his father and then jumped on his own broom.  
  
"C'mon, you're going to love how fast that broom goes," said Harry to James. "I mean mine is faster, but that one is great too."  
  
"Ok."  
  
James got on the broom and took off into the sky with Harry.  
  
"Wow this broom really is fast!"  
  
"I told you."  
  
James watched Harry for a long while. And he realized how good his son really was.  
  
"You're amazing on a broom."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They headed back into the house and ate dinner. Sirius had left to go meet with Dumbledore to fill him in on what had happened with James, so Harry and James had the house to themselves.  
  
They were eating dinner and Harry decided it would be a good time to fill his father in on the unicorn. Harry told him about the mysterious appearances of the unicorn. And then told him about the final meeting with the unicorn.  
  
"She told me to tell you that Emy says hi."  
  
James suddenly gasped. "Do you know who Emy is?" asked James.  
  
"No."  
  
"Tell me was she a ghost?"  
  
"Yes I think she was, but some how she let me touch her."  
  
"Hmm. Emy is not her real name. Emy is just a nickname. Her real name is ...  
  
A/N I FIGURED THAT WOULD BE A COOL SPOT TO STOP AT : ) I PROMISE THERE WILL BE MORE ACTION SOON. PLEASE R/R ALLYSON 


	4. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
HEY FOR EVERYONE WHO WAS PATIENTLY OR NOT PATIENTLY WAITING FOR ME TO UPDATE I'M SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG. I'M GOING TO KEEP WORKING ON THIS FIC I JUST HAVE BEEN BUSY AT SCHOOL. THERE IS THIS RULE ABOUT STUDYING AND HOMEWORK THAT I DON'T QUITE GRASP THE CONCEPT OF. : ) JK, BUT I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO WORK HARDER THAN I WAS LAST YEAR. ANYWAYS EXAMS START TOMORROW AND DON'T END TILL TUESDAY BUT I PROMISE WHEN THERE OVER I WILL MAKE SURE TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER POSTED. UNTIL THEN,  
  
ALLYSON 


End file.
